The Missing Link
by Randomonia21
Summary: On Hiatus... A mystery girl appears at Hogwarts and things start spiraling out of control. How do Harry Potter and the girl know each other? And since when has Draco Malfoy been rejected? Placed 7th year DH's Never Happened . DM/ERP HP/GW RW/HG
1. The Potters, The Malfoy, & The Platform

**Meeting Emily Rose**

A girl with jet black hair and emerald green eyes impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the bathroom to be open. "Bloody hell! Hurry up Aaron!"

"I'm almost done!" came a muffled reply from behind the white, wooden door.

"Will you stop snogging the mirror and open the door!" She yelled back.

The door banged open to show a seventeen year old boy standing there looking furious. She smiled innocently before stepping into the bathroom, pushing him out into the hallway and locking the door behind her.

"You're a piece of work Emmi!" He yelled.

"I know!" She answered before getting ready; she had less than twenty minutes to finish getting ready before she was shipped off to her wizarding school, Drumstrang.

After she was dressed, hair perfectly the way she wanted, and a genuine smile plastered on her face, she stepped out of the bathroom before walking back into my room down the hall. She looked around; she was so close to leaving again for another year at Drumstrang School of Magic. The room was now bare, since everything was packed into two suitcases. Her eyes glanced over at her owl Lightfoot and smiled, he was sleeping pleasantly. He was pure-white, while his eyes were a blazing blue.

Her room was plain now, all of her posters and almost everything personal gone. She began to finish packing when the doorbell rang and heard Aaron yell, "I've got it!" Almost thirty seconds later she heard him yell, "Emmi! It's for you!"

She opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs in an almost skip, only to pause at the end to find none other than Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway. A smiled creeped onto her face as she ran and tackled the elderly man in a hug. "ALBIE!"

Three years since I've seen him and he's barely changedshe thought as she let go and looked up at him, smiling like a little kid who's got Christmas early. She moved out of the way so he could enter and followed behind him as he sat down on the couch.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of fresh tea, she handed it to him, while sitting down cross-legged on a chair.

"My Emily Rose, you certainly have barely changed." Dumbledore noted while sipping his tea not fifteen minutes later.

She scoffed slightly, "Bad habits never die. How's Harry doing? I've been meaning to ask, I haven't seen my twin brother in several years, when do I get the pleasure of annoying the bloody hell out of him?" She couldn't hide her smile, nor could Albus after he took a sip.

"That's actually why I'm visiting. You will no longer be going to Drumstrang anymore." He took another sip.

She stood up, completely outraged, "What? But that's my home! My school! I cannot get kicked out!"

Dumbledore held up a hand which silenced her immediately. She angrily sat back down, waiting to hear him out. "You're being switched to Hogwarts; it seems that Harry is in need of your assistance."

Emily Rose laughed, "No joke? The bloke finally needs his little sister's help?"

Dumbledore nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "Yes Emily Rose, it seems that Harry hasn't been well since Sirius's death." Emily Rose winced slightly; she knew how much it hurt losing your only family…more than once.

She nodded slightly, while he continued talking. "Where is Jared and Mark? I see Andrew is getting ready to go."

She smiled, "Jared is out shopping and Mark is coming back from a business trip."

"Ah yes, how are things lately though Emily Rose?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

"So so, I've found a witch who would be good to join for the Order of the Phoenix. She's excellent in shields and potions; I thought we could use her talents. Her name is Esmeralda Kent, she's a Bulgarian gypsy."

"I shall look her up, Emily Rose. But for now, I am off. Here is your information, and have fun." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her before getting up and walking out and Disapparting.

Emily Rose smiled softly, and now to Hogwarts, she thought. And with that, she grabbed her bags and Apparated to the train station.

**The Platform and the Malfoy**

Emily Rose walked quietly threw the building passageway as she reappeared on a busy platform seconds later. After wiping away all the dust off her white blouse, which showed her developed breasts, and her black skirt, she snapped her fingers and her bags levitated above her head, out of the way of other people as she began walking towards the train parked, with people loading and kids saying goodbye to their families.

She stopped right before a man moving the luggage and set hers down, nodding once to the man and hopping on the train. She walked quietly, moving in and out of everyone, almost slithering in a way. She had to keep hidden for now, as she slid past everyone, she didn't want Harry to see her; considering that she was supposed to stay hidden until the sorting.

She began walking down one of the hallways when she saw a familiar mop of shaggy black hair coming her way. She glanced around and jerked open one of the compartment doors, shutting it behind her and backed up, only to trip on the rug and land into someone's lap. She glanced up to find a boy with ear-long blonde hair that was jelled back and silver-grey eyes staring at her with one eyebrow raised; he had sharp features which only added to his look. She closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath, turning her hair dirty-blonde before opening her eyes to a light blue color, she looked at the boy and said, "Someone is going to come in, please tell them to leave."

The boy looked at her for a moment before nodding; he ran a hand threw his hair while watching her. Just then the compartment door opened to reveal a boy with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes standing at the door looking in at the two. The blonde boy sneered at him, "Potter, what do you need? Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?" He nodded his head to Emmi, who blushed slightly for affect.

Harry Potter, the boy at the door, sighed, "Sorry Malfoy, I thought I saw someone I knew walk in here."

The blonde boy scoffed, "As happy as I am to burst your bubble Potter, it's just her and me in here and I'd prefer to finish what I started if you'd leave."

Harry rolled his eyes before shutting the door and walking away. Emily Rose sighed softly, before closing her eyes and shaking her head, pointing her hand at the door and locking it. Her hair and eyes turned back to their normal color as she moved off his lap and sat down on the seat opposite of him. She held out her hand which he shook while she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Emily Rose, Emmi for short, and thank you for saving me; I did not want him to find me."

The boy nodded before introducing himself, "Draco Malfoy. Why were you hiding from him? Lovers spat?" He raised an eyebrow.

Emmi burst out laughing, unable to control herself, "Oh My God. Me and Harry lovers? Oh god, that's a laugh! I'm so telling Andrew and Harry that later!"

"So you're not together?"

"GOD NO! I'd NEVER date Harry! That's just disgusting!" She shuddered internally and externally at the thought.

Draco nodded slightly, "So, if the famous boy-who-lived isn't your type then who is?"

Emmi looked out of the window while thinking, half a minute later; she turned her attention back to the boy and his enchanting silver-grey eyes. "Well, they have to be taller than me, so we can dance correctly; he definitely has to be able to dance, has to play and be good at Quiddlitch, strong enough to protect me, handsome, a great dueler, I like a challenge; style, class, character, charming," she bit her lower lip as a old habit, "A great kisser, and he has to have back-bone."

Draco leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, showing his tight grey silk shirt which showed his toned-muscles and his tight black pants. "Well, you certainly have high standards." He replied with a laugh.

She smiled softly, "Well if I didn't then some jerk-off thinks he can come and take advantage of me; then of course he gets hurt and then the Minister comes after my arse…again."

Draco chuckled, "Very interesting, you know, I don't believe that I remember you from Hogwarts."

Emily Rose smiled, "I'm a sixth year transfer from Drumstrang, I was being privately tutored and they decided to transfer me here." She tilted her head to the side before asking, "Are you Lucius Malfoy's son?"

He snorted rather ungentlemanly, "The one and only…unfortunately."

She nodded understandingly, "Oh, I never really did like him, he threatened and attempted to kill me and my brother several times, did his eyebrows ever grow back?"

Draco started laughing, "That was you? Father was so angry; I thought he'd blow up the house!"

Emily Rose laughed quietly before checking her watch, "Crap, I gotta run. I'll see you later Draco." After she finished talking, she stood up and with a wave of her hand, unlocked the door, before stepping out of the compartment and walking away, never noticing the pair of grey eyes following her.


	2. I am EMMI! Hear me roarslyther!

**AN:** First of all, sorry it took so long. I've been in and out of the hospital and the doctors. I still don't know what's wrong....  
BUT! I've been writing (not typing) lately, and I've got like to chapter five done. x] Yay! And yeah.... plus school started, so I'm trying to keep my grades up.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunetly, I do not own anything, except the snake, Emily Rose, her adopted family, and the words.

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

**The Sorting and The Great Hall Incident**

Emily Rose walked down the hall to the Great Hall, she pushed open the large oak doors as she stepped threw, letting her look around the room. The room was decked out in Yellow, Black, Red, Gold, Silver, Green, Purple, and Blue. Four large tables were set out while several hundred students all sat in them; at the end of the hall was a long table set for the teachers and adults.

Fully aware of everyone's eyes on her, especially a pair of Emerald green eyes and Silver grey eyes, she walked forward, her pace purposeful and her gait graceful. She stepped onto the platform, the wooden stool still up from the first year sorting. Dumbledore smiled at her, "Emily Rose, if you'll kindly take a seat, we'll sort you."

She nodded once and sat down on the stool, which until several minutes earlier had held the first years as they were sorted. A large, disfigured hat was placed on her head before it began speaking. _'Ah yes, Miss Emily Rose, a girl of many faces no? Hmmm… you are surrounded in so much potential, you will be like your brother? Or will you strive to the upmost importance?'_

Emily Rose's eyes narrowed slightly, causing several people who had been staring at them to flinch at the anger in them. "I prefer to follow my own path in life. Even if it is carved on stone and magic and set in the Department of Mysteries." She answered heatedly.

"_Intelligence, understanding, bravery and loyalty, cunning, and power; you're a bit of all the houses, no? Though Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would do you no good."_

Emily Rose crossed her arms and asked, "And the verdict is…?"

The hat chuckled, _"Impatience will get you nowhere in life little one, remember that and all will be well. But, as I was saying, it all comes down to Gryffindor and Slytherin, the house of Lions and the house of Snakes." _He paused for dramatic effect. _"Your much more trouble sorting than your brother little one; I daresay you should go in both. Therefore," _he paused before yelling out, "SLYTHERIN!" he paused, everyone, especially the Slytherin boys, were clapping hard and cheering for having the beauty in their house. The hat then finished his sentencing, "AND GRYFFINDOR!"

The silence was instantaneous as everyone watched her smirk and pull the hat off her head, she walked down to the Gryffindor table gracefully, fully aware of every single pair of eyes following her as she came to a stop in front of Harry Potter, who was also watching her with a smirk. "'ello brother," Emily Rose stated, ignoring the many gasps and whispering and the one, "I FANCY A POTTER?!?!" from the Slytherin table, much to the amusement of everyone else. "May I sit down?"

Harry nodded, and she gracefully allowed herself to sit down next to him and another boy. She greeted the other two members of the Golden Trio. "'ello Ron and 'Moine, I'm Harry's little sister."

Hermione smiled, "Hi Emily Rose, Harry never told us he had a little twin sister." She sent him a icy glare, while Ron snapped his head back and forth between the two.

"Albie, err, Professor Dumbledore told him not to tell anyone, we didn't want Lo' Voldy to know about me. Security reasons, ya'know? I was at Drumstrang getting tutored, which reminds me. 'Mione, Viktor sends his greetings." She smiled before she started eating her mashed potatoes.

A boy with short, spiked blonde hair and blue eyes sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before introducing himself, " 'ello there love, the name is Seamus."

Emily Rose's eyes suddenly narrowed viciously as she slowly turned her head to look at him and whispered deadly, _"You have exactly three seconds to let go of me." _

He pouted childishly, although his hand left her shoulder as though it was on fire; everyone laughed at him. While they finished eating their dinners, they all stood up and began heading back to their dorms. Ron and Hermione both headed up towards the front for perfect duties, while Harry went to escort his girlfriend to their common room.

Emily Rose walked to the Headmasters office; she paused upon seeing two adults bickering at each other. One was a man with greasy-slicked back black hair in black robes while the other was an older woman with graying-brown hair pulled into a tight bun and wearing robes that were red and gold.

She rolled her eyes at their fighting as they ignored her. "—I don't care Severus!"

"She is a Slytherin too!" the man yelled back.

Emmi walked over to the two adults and cleared her throat, getting their attention. They turned to look at her, blinking at realizing that she was there for the first time before she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the gargoyle in front of the door. "Chocolate Frogs."

The gargoyle jumped out of the way and Emmi climbed up the stairs, followed by the two teachers. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard the soft, "Come in." before opening the door and entering the office.

The Headmaster smiled from his desk at the young girl, "Ah, hello Emmi, how are you?"

"Quite fine Albie." She answered with a smile.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before talking, "Seeing as how Emily Rose was chosen into both houses, she will be given a special room to her own. A common room for herself will connect it with that of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

The man in black, or Severus Snape, snorted and muttered something like, "Potter brats are out to put me in an early grave." The woman, Professor McGonagall, rolled her eyes at her colleague while the Headmaster has that ever-present twinkle in his eyes.

The group of four then departed from the room and threw the halls, up the ever-changing stairs, down several more hallways before they came across a painting that had the two founders, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin in it. The two was bickering about something when they approached them.

"Hello there Salazar and Godric." Dumbledore greeted them.

"Hello Albus." They both greeted him simultaneously.

"This is your new charge, Miss Emily Rose Potter."

They both look her over, "She's acceptable." Salazar answered.

Godric simply rolled his eyes and cuffed him on the back of his head. Emily Rose giggled, which brought the attention back to her. Dumbledore then said the password, "Phoenixes snake."

The portrait opened and Dumbledore smiled softly, "Goodnight Emily Rose, Minnie, and Severus." With his goodbyes said, the headmaster then pivoted and walked off back to his room. The two professors nodded before leaving.

Emmi walked up the stairs to her new room and glanced around to find a large living room that had a small kitchenette to the side. It was heavily decorated in silver, gold, green, and red. The couch for three was red and silver, the two lounging chairs were gold and green, and it also had a wooden coffee table that was rounded.

Two doors next to each other, one with silver writing and green outline saying, 'Slytherin common room' and one with gold writing and red outline saying, 'Gryffindor common room'. Another door on the opposite wall was marked, 'Bedroom' while a door near the kitchenette was marked, 'Bathroom'.

Emmi nodded and walked into the bedroom, it was spacious, but not overly-done. It had a silver and green bed, with bed hangings up, making it look regal and royal. The bed held no wrinkles, and the pillows were fluffed for extra softness. There was also a desk, a dresser, a door which ultimately lead to the bathroom, her trunk at the bottom of her bed, a window and window seat, as well as a medium-sized pet bed in the corner of the room, which currently held a small, green anaconda.

Emmi smiled softly before transfiguring her clothes into a loose tank top, a pair of old sweats, and some knee-high green and silver socks. She quickly pulled her hair into a pony-tail before pulling the comforter back and crawling into the bed, hissing softly to the snake, _"Goodnight Decorus periculosus."_

Emmi sighed before waving her wand, extinguishing all the lights before falling into a deep sleep; never knowing that half the school went to bed thinking about her, especially one blonde in particular.

* * *

_Draco: You make me sound like some common stalker!_

_Emmi: That's because you are..._

_Draco: Hey! Not cool! I am a pure-blood!_

_Harry: More like wanna-be pure-blood._

_Draco: Oh yeah Half-blood? I'm WAY better than you!_

_Harry: At least I have people out to kill me! I'm THAT special!_

_Emmi: Only you Harry would be proud that a physopath is after you..._

_Draco: Hey Emmi, I found a closet... can I go show you my glow-in the dark watch?_

_Emmi: SURE! *runs off, pulling Draco into the closet*_

_Harry: Oi! DRACO! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER! *runs after them*_

_Randomonia: Well, while this is getting good, review so we find out what happens next. I'll have to remember to bring popcorn and soda next time..._


End file.
